Seed Vigor Tests
In 1876, Nobbe in his "Handbook der Samenkunde" described his observations regarding the differences in seed vigor and "germination energy". Since that time, the nature and importance of seed vigor has increased steadily.
Today, the Vigor Test Committee of the Association of Official Seed Analysts has adopted the following definition of seed vigor: "Seed vigor comprises those properties which determine the potential for rapid uniform emergence and development of normal seedlings under a wide range of field conditions." Seed Vigor Testing Handbook Prepared by the Seed Vigor Testing Committee of the Association of Official Seed Analysts (1983).
Biologically, seed vigor is based on the genetic constitution of seeds which establishes their maximum physiological potential based on the fact that seeds begin to deteriorate at maturity and this deterioration proceeds until all of the seed tissues are dead. Id. The rate of deterioration, including loss of vigor, is determined not only by heredity, but also by events occurring during seed development, harvesting, conditioning, and storage. Id.
Several categories of seed vigor tests are known. These categories are: (1) seedling growth and evaluation tests (which are often referred to as "seedling vigor classification and seedling growth rate" tests); (2) stress tests; and (3) biochemical tests.